


He’s got eyes of the bluest skies

by hockeyandfootballismyish



Series: Rockstar au [1]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kappy willy alex and pasta are rockstars, M/M, Rockstar AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 04:29:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19243855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hockeyandfootballismyish/pseuds/hockeyandfootballismyish
Summary: A hockey player and a rockstar fall in love or basically the rockstar au literally no one asked for.Ps Zach is a huge fangirl in this





	He’s got eyes of the bluest skies

Rockstar William Nylander was spotted sporting a Zach Hyman Toronto Maple Leafs jersey at his band’s latest show in Stockholm. Nylander, the lead guitarist for Equilibrium who was named #2 in Alt Magazine’s The Best Current Rockstars, when asked about the jersey just shrugged and said “I just really like the leafs.” - Weekly Magazine 2019. 

 

After practice when Mitch checked his phone he saw a bunch of messages from Dylan. 

Dylan: DUDE

Dylan: *send screenshots of article*

Dylan: DUDEEEEEEEEEEE NO WAY WILLIAM NYLANDER LIKES THE LEAFS 

Dylan: Like I knew he was born in Canada but i always thought he would support the Flames or maybe the Oilers? 

Dylan: BUT HE LIKES THE LEAFSS

Dylan: Ontario really is the superior province.

Dylan: But dude he likes Hyman 

Dylan: Thought of all people he’d sport Matthews but guess not

Dylan: Still cool though

Dylan : You should tell Zach to get you tickets because I tried and they sold out in like 2 mins dude

Dylan: I would love you 4ever

Mitch screamed in excitement in the locker room. 

“Dude what the hell are you trying out to be a banshee or something” asked Auston 

“DUDE WILLIAM FRICKEN NYLANDER WORE A LEAFS JERSEY TO THEIR SHOW LAST NIGHT” Mitch screamed.

“WHAT? AS IN THE WILLIAM NYLANDER AS IN FROM EQUILIBRIUM??? No way lemme see.” Auston grabbed Mitch’s phone. 

“Holy shit. HYMES HES WEARING YOUR JERSEY!!”

“Who?” Zach asked.

“William fricken Nylander from Equilibrium the greatest modern rockband ever. Hes the lead guitarist and his brother is the frontman. Hes like ranked one of the top in the world” Mitch explained.

“Its True. Their shows are insane and sell out like mad quick. I tried to get tickets to their show last summer but they were sold out even used my connections and nothing” Said Auston. 

“Cool...I guess? I don’t really see the big deal?” 

“Hymes dude. This is like huge like huge.” Mitch said and grabbed his phone back from Auston. “I’ll  
you some of their songs. They’re like so cool! They’re like the European version of Guns N’ Roses” 

Talk about the band quickly died down and soon Zach was headed home in his car with the latest Equilibrium album playing. ‘This is really good’ He though to himself.

 

A couple weeks later and Zach was officially in love with William Nylander. After listening to the band’s album he quickly fell down the rabbit hole and started listening to their other music. Even going as far as watching their interviews and following their social media. Zach just couldn't get enough of Will’s voice and guitar. His voice was so smooth yet so raspy. His guitar skills however were a different frequency all together. He was even willing to overlook the obvious drug use and obsessive partying the group seemed to do. 

 

He walked into the locker room only to be bombarded by Mitch. 

“DID YOU HEAR? DID YOU HEAR?” He exclaimed loudly.

“Damn mitchy calm dowm”

“Equilibrium is playing in Toronto tonight!!! They’re doing a charity show for the Cancer Society.”

“That’s great Mitchy” Zach said trying to contain his excitement.

“I tried to get tickets but they sold out again so me and Matts are gonna watch the livestream you should come over and watch with us.” 

“Sounds cool.”

 

Zach was rushing after practice to pick up groceries before heading to Mitch’s when suddenly he knocked into someone and they fell at his feet.

He immediately helped them up apologizing profusely.

“Im sorry. Im so sorry I wasn’t looking where I was going.” 

Then he noticed just who he knocked over.

“Holy crap. You’re William fricken Nylander!”

William looked up and exclaimed. “You’re Zach fricken Hyman! Dude I’m a big fan. Nice to meet you.” 

“Nice to meet you too.”

They quickly started talking about hockey and other things.

“My friend tried to get tickets to your show but they were sold out so we’re gonna watch the livestream tonight.”

“Dude wait I could totally get you guys tickets.”

Zach’s eyes widened. “You really don’t have to. Its okay really”

“Nah its cool. I’ll leave em at the door. How much of you guys is it?”

“Just me and two other guys.”

“Cool. Here’s my number and you can send me the names and I’ll put you guys on the list.”

“Cool.”

Before leaving Will turned around and said “and by the way you’re my favorite leaf” and winked.

Zach fainted.  
Well no but he was close to it.

 

Zach entered Mitch’s apartment and slammed the door close.

“MITCH!” He called out. “I JUST MET WILLIAM FRICKEN NYLANDER”

Mitch ran into the entryway. “WHAT?”

“Yeah. Like he literally fell to my feet. Dude he gave me tickets for us to go to the show.”

“Holy shit HYMES! Auston’s gonna freak.”

A couple mild freakouts later and Zach, Auston and Mitch were at the Equilibrium show. 

They had just finished their last song when Will approached his microphone.

“So there’s someone I met today and I could have sworn it was love at first sight. I mean I literally fell for him” William said while his bandmates all chuckled. “So I just want to dedicate this song to him.”

The crowd roared.

“Alright. LETS GO TORONTO!” Alex screamed into the microphone.

The band had finished their set when Zach and the guys were ushered backstage.

“Hey man big fans.” Kasperi greeted them 

“Omg you guys should totally come to a game sometimes.” Said Matts

“I prefer Boston but eh Toronto is fine” David Pastrnak said walking in.

“Nobody cares about Boston, Pasta.” Will said and approached Zach. 

“Hey lets go somewhere private, yeah” Will said and pulled Zach into an empty room.

“Sooooooooo....that song” Zach said. 

Will said nothing but approached him and kissed him. Zach kissed back. Soon they had to part for air.

Zach smiled. “So I guess I get to brag to my team mates that I’m seeing a rockstar then?”

“Take me on a date first then yeah.” Will replied smiling.

“That can be arranged.” Zach said and kissed Will.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what i’m doing but support me regardless please  
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or music.


End file.
